Age is only a number
by SweetGA07
Summary: Jade Hart is part of the Hart Family. With her being in the family her life was born to wrestle. But at 29 she fell for HBK, problems happen with the family and business. What happens now that she is back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Flash back)

"Jade listen to me. You are the only person who can make Shawn act like a normal guy." Trisha (Trish) said looking at pictures of Jade and Shawn.

"We are to two different people!" replied Jade looking at Trish.

Trisha looked at her then shook her head. Jade looked at the picture of her and Shawn.

"Besides I'm 29 Trish and he is 41!" Jade shouted throwing the pictures onto the floor.

Trisha looked at Jade as she started to cry. Jade grab the pictures from the floor and started to rip them. Trish sat down behind Jade and grab the pictures and pulled them away form her putting them behind her and grabbed her and held her. Jade just held on to Trisha as she cried.

(End Of Flashback)

Jade looked at the outside of the arena that she hadn't stepped foot in almost a year. She couldn't wait to see her best friend Trisha. She knew that it was time to return to the ring and not worry about anything. She showed her pass to the guy in the back who opened the door and smiled at her.

"Welcome Back Ms. Jade." He said.

She nods at him then walks into the arena. She smiled at the site of crew members putting things together. Right as she turned the corner Trish came out of the women's locker room.

"Well Ms. Stratus Its nice to see you." Jade said smiling.

In a fast motion Trisha turned around and saw Jade smiling at her. She took off running and hugged Jade. Jade couldn't help but laugh at Trisha. They hugged tightly.

"How have you been Jade? I mean its been almost a year since you left." asked Trish.

"I'm fine I'm back because I missed wrestling. Besides I can't let what happen keep me away." Jade replied.

Trish nodded as Jade put her bag down inside of the women's locker room. She grabbed a bottle of water and walked with Trish.

"We might run into Shawn. I don't know where he is but he has been how would you say it? Uhhh, he mopes!" Trish said as they turned a corner.

Jade nodded at Trish then looked up to come face to face with Shawn Michaels. Her eyes got big when she looked at him.

'Hello Jade." Shawn said looking at him.

"Hi Shawn." Jade said shaking his hand .

Trisha looked at Jade and Shawn didn't say anything. He just looked at her. Trisha grabbed Jade's arm and smiled at Shawn.

"Sorry to leave so soon Shawn but me and Jade have to go see Vince about her storyline." Trish said smiling.

"Ohk." replied Shawn moving out of their way.

Vince's Office

"WHAT!" shouted Jade. "Vince you know my history with Shawn." she added.

"Yes I know your history that is why I'm saying it will be perfect." Vince replied and smiled.

Trish smiled then winked at Vince as Jade walked out of the office.

Hall Way

Jade walked out of Vince's office and hit the brick wall. Trisha looked shocked at her. Everyone of the crew members looked at her as she held her hand. Trish shook her head.

"Jade, Shawn has changed ok?" replied Trish.

Jade just looked at Trisha then looked at the floor walking off.

Raw

"I can't believe that Stephanie McMahon drugged Shawn and now Vince and Shane are beating the hell out of him." Chris Styles says.

Right then "In The Shadows" hit and the crowd looks toward the top of the ramp and a girl walked out wearing street clothes. The crowd cheers loudly as she runs down the ramp with a chair and slides into the ring making the crowd cheer when Vince and Shane leave the ring.

"Who is that?" asked Coach.

"Don't know." replied King.

The girl grabbed a mic and looked at Vince and Shane who were shocked.

"Shocked to see me Vince? You had me taken out almost a year ago because I beat the hell out of your pregnant daughter Stephanie. But I'm not going to let you take Shawn out like you took my dad out. That's right Vince… Its Me…Jade HART!" Jade said smiling.

The crowd cheered loudly as Vince's eyes got big. Jade threw the chair at Vince and Shane as they went up the top of the ramp. She checked on Shawn and put him in the corner of the ring and looked at him. His eyes got big and the crowd cheered loudly when she raised his arm and kept him in the corner.

Backstage

Jade looked at Shawn then at Vince who was looking at them. Jade grabbed a bottle of water and looked at Shawn. Shane smiled at Jade then at Shawn.

"You guys did really good out there. Welcome back Jade." Shane said hugging her.

Jade hugged him back and smiled at him. Shawn was heard giving a growl at Shane. Shane smiled at Shawn then walked up to him.

"Calm down big guy ok, She is only my friend. I remember what was going on." Shane said patting Shawn's back.

He just looked at Shane as Vince and him walked away leaving Jade and Shawn alone. Trish went to turn the corner then stopped when she saw them together alone.

"This time Jade I promise things will end on a good note." Trish whispered when she turned around.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Would you stop hanging up on me." shouted Shawn on the phone.

Jade laughed to her self then looked at the phone then looked at Trish.

"Stop it." mouthed Trish.

"Fine Shawn. What?" Jade asked.

"Can we meet up to talk?" asked Shawn.

"Sure." replied Jade. "In the park." she added then hung up the phone.

Trish just laughed at Jade when she sat down on the bed putting her tennis shoes on. Jade grabbed her a pony tail holder and put her hair up and grabbed her jacket.

"Don't hurt him any Jade ok? Remember he's got a bad back." Trish said opening the door.

"Trisha, I can't make it worse the I did before." Jade replied looking at her with a smirk then she walked out of the door.

Park

Jade walked across the street and saw Shawn seating on a bench. She tighten her coat then looked at him. She laughed at herself then she walked over to him.

"Hello There Shawn." Jade said looking at him.

"Hi Jade." replied Shawn getting up.

Jade looked at him then looked away as the wind started to blow and it got colder. Shawn saw that she was getting colder.

"Here." Shawn said taking his coat off.

He put is around Jade who was giving him a look. He laughed at her then started to walk.

"Come on Jade Hart walk with me." shouted Shawn.

Jade started to walk and looked at him. She shook her head trying to get the thoughts out of her head.

"What do you want to talk to me about Shawn?" Jade asked.

"Why did you leave like you did with out letting me explain anything?" asked Shawn.

"Let me see Shawn. You cheated on me with your ex wife what more can you fucking need!" Jade shouted at him then hitting him in the shoulder really hard.

Shawn jumped back and held his shoulder and looked at her. Jade had tears coming down her cheek. Shawn went to touch her but she moved out of his touch.

"Don't touch me Shawn ok? I might knock you out." said Jade as moved away from him.

"Your not that wise Jade." replied Shawn.

With that comment Jade looked at Shawn and punched him in the jaw really hard. He stumbled back holding his jaw. Jade looked at him.

"You said I wouldn't do it. How about this." Jade said in a smartass voice.

Jade stepped forward and hit him in the stomach. He bent over and tried to catch his breath. Jade make him look at her. She leaned forward and kissed his lips with a peak.

"I am not scared to do anything. So when you think about it Shawn I was the strong one." Jade whispered when she walked away from him.

Shawn just looked at the ground and started to breath hard.

Hotel Room

Jade walked into the hotel room and saw that Trisha was on the phone laughing. Trisha saw her come in and hung up the phone.

"Alright your wearing two jackets One is yours and one is Shawn I'm sure and why in the hell is your hand red?" Trish asked.

"I punched him in the jaw. He said I didn't have the guts really." Jade said laughing.

Trisha's eye got big then went to the little kitchen and got a packet of ice.

"Jade, Shawn has to deal with Vince tomorrow and he wont be able to talk after you hit him with that left hook of yours." Trish said laughing.

Jade took both jackets off and grabbed the ice pack and put it on her left hand. Trish laughed as Jade looked out of the window.

"There he is holding his stomach and his face." Trish said pointing to Shawn as he crossed the street.

"So?" Jade replied.

Trish just shook her head and took Jade away from the window and sat down on the couch. Trish put in a movie. Jade laid down on the couch while Trish got on the love seat.

Next Day

Jade woke up and saw that she fell asleep on the couch and Trisha on the love seat. The tv had the blank screen. She looked at the clock and saw it was 10.

"Damn it." Jade whispered. "Trisha! Its 10 and we have to be at the airport at 12!" she added while shouting.

Trisha jerked a bit then woke up and ran to the bathroom. Jade grabbed her bag. Trish came out and Jade ran into the bathroom. Jade changed quickly into a black pants suit and put her hair up in a pony tail and smooth her hair out.

"damn I hate to see all the guys all over you." Trisha said smiling.

Jade only rolled her eyes at her best friend as Trish changed into pants suit as well. Trish and Jade grabbed their bag and suitcases and walked out of the hotel room. Everyone else was walking the halls getting ready to leave.

"Don't you girls clean up nice." shouted John Cena.

Jade turned around and looked at him with a look.

"Look at you John. Your in a suit." replied Jade flirting.

Trisha hit her in the side with her elbow making her look at her with a smile. Right then Shawn past them in a hurry. Trish looked away then looked a Jade.

"You are someone I don't know anymore." Trish said to Jade in the face then walking away. "Don't worry about rooming with me again. I thought you'd be the same girl but I see your nothing but a Melina bitch." she added.

Jade's eye got big as she watched her best friend walk off down the hall way and caught up with Shawn was at the elevator. Both Shawn and Trisha looked at Jade and John then got in and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raw

"It has been 1 week since Stephanie McMahon drugged Shawn Michaels so he would lose his match against Shane McMahon and Vince. But then Jade Hart return to wrestling." Chris Styles said.

"It was so good to see her back!" shouted King.

"Oh you guys need to shut up and force on the McMahon's." replied Coach.

Right then on the stage where Shawn and Jade where on the stage. Vince and Shane were in the ring after they came back from a commercial break. Shawn smiled as he handed the mic to Jade who was smiling.

"Vince I had been in the been in the back wonderful if I should come out here or not. But I am to the point where I am going to kick your ass but since you're the boss I wont but however Vince do you remember a call you got earlier today from your lawyer? Saying that someone brought yours and Linda stock for the WWE.. Well Vince that was me." Jade said smiling.

"YES!" shouted King.

Shawn was smiling and Vince was hitting the roof. The crowd cheered loudly when Shawn pointed at Vince and gave them the finger.

"Get ready because Shane you are putting your stock on the line. Tonight against me. So Shane O Mac I am going to put my stock on the line. If I beat you I get your stock and if I lose you get my stock." Jade said smiling.

Shane nodded fast and Vince was telling him no but the crowd was cheering loudly. Jade walked backstage and Shawn followed behind her. Vince and Shane was in the ring fussing.

Backstage

Shawn walked past her without saying a word. She went to say something but didn't she walked to the women's locker room. She opened the door and the girls looked up and Trish looked up and grabbed her bag and walked out of the door.

"Trish Wait!" Jade said looking at her.

"What Jade? So you can act like a bitch to me like you did to Shawn in the park?" shouted Trish.

"Your suppose to be my best friend." replied Jade.

"Well you were suppose to be Shawn's wife looked how it turned out." Trish replied.

"You don't know the whole story, He cheated on me with his ex wife Trisha." shouted Jade as she turned her back on her best friend to keep from crying.

"Guys I want to talk to her alone." Trish said as the girls left. "You can hold one of my outfits ok?" she added.

Jade only nodded at her then looked in the mirror and put her hair up. Trish looked at her then looked down.

"I'm not trying to say this and that about you Jade, but you love Shawn I know you do and rather you like it or not Jade, Shawn really does still love you. Him and his ex wife don't speak anymore but if it has to do with his child that is the only time they speak." Trish said putting the outfit on the table.

Jade just looked down at the table then looked up as Trish left and the rest of the girls walked into locker room. Jade walked to the bathroom and changed.

Raw

"The match we have been waiting for all night.. Shane McMahon and Jade Hart for stock shares." Chris Styles said. " My money on Hart." he added.

"Damn it Chris, McMahon will win." Coach said.

Right then Shawn Michaels music hit and the crowd cheers as Shawn and Jade walked posing. They got into the ring. Shane and Vince walked out and looked at them. Lucky looked at him and wanted to smack them. Shane got into the ring and Vince did too.

"This should be a fun thing." replied King. "alright with her puppies." he added.

Vince attacked Shawn while Shane went after Jade but she moved out of the way. The crowd cheered loudly. Jade grabbed Shane threw kicked him in the stomach and did a DDT. The crowd cheered loudly then grabbed the ref and the crowd cheered when Shawn did a super kick. Shane fell over and Jade ran over to shane's body and covered him and got the 3 count.

"here is your winner.. JADE HART!" shouted Lillian

The crowd cheered loudly as Jade got up and hugged Shawn. Jade smiled at him then looked around and grabbed him by the coat and kissed him on the lips. The crowd was shocked when Shawn kissed her back. Shawn broke the kiss and smiled.

"Damnit! Shawn Michaels get all the girls." shouted King.

"Its ohk King, You will get a girl some day." replied Chris.

Jade smiled at Shawn as they got out of the ring and walked up the ramp together holding hands.

Backstage

Shawn left go of Jade's hand and looked at her. Her eyes were bright and she was smiling.

"What the hell was that out there." shouted Shawn. "If that was your way of saying you were, you can you can you can you can do it." he added.

Jade laughed at him then jumped into his arms. Right then Trish walked up smiling.

"Seems like the plan worked." Trish said smiling.

Both of them turned around and looked at Trish and Vince who walked up beside her. Shawn and Jade looked at them with a questionable look.

"What do you mean plan?" Jade asked when Shawn put her down.

"We wanted you guys to get back together because it was hard to deal with you guys with out you guys dating." Trish said smiling.

"I knew if I would get you guys to work in a angle with him you'd find your way to back together." Vince replied smiling.

"Thanks." replied Shawn.

Jade grabbed his hand then frowned when she Shawn's ex wife Sarah walking up with their kids. She had a bitchy look on her face.

"get your hands off of my ex u slut" Sarah shouted.

Both Jade, Shawn, Vince, and Trish looked at her with a look.

" Whoa Sarah listen here. WE are no longer together don't tell me who can touch me and who can't." Shawn said looking at her.

Jade looked at Shawn then looked at Sarah who had her hands on her hips.

"I will when i damn well please. if cant have you no one can have you." replied Sarah.

With that comment Jade looked at Sarah with a evil glare.

"I hope your ready Sarah because I will fight for Shawn and for those kids." Jade said walking up to Sarah getting into her face.

Sarah looked at Jade then slapped her across the face really hard. Jade moved backwards then looked up holding her jaw. Right then Jade jumped on Sarah and started punch her in the face. The kids ran over to Trish and Vince where Shawn pulled Jade off of Sarah.

"That's right Bitch.Shawn helped you out!" shouted Sarah. "come on Madison and Cameron." she added.

Trish grabbed Madison and Vince grabbed Cameron.

"They aren't going anywhere with you." Vince said looking at Cameron. "They are staying with Shawn and Jade." he added.

Sarah eyes got big and screamed making the kids cry then walked off in a storm.

"Beware because my lawyer will come after your asses." Sarah shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

2 months later

It had been 2 months since the day that Shawn and Jade got back together and plus they woke the case of keeping Madison and Cameron.

Raw

"Its time for the women's title match in a fetal 4 way match over the rope match. With Mickey James, Trish Stratus, Victoria, and Jade. After giving the right to her stock to Shawn Michaels she wants in on the action and now by winning matches she has got a spot in the match." Chris Styles says as the camera mans moves to the ring where the girls are waiting.

"This Match is for the women's title. You have to be thrown over the ropes to the be out of the match." Lillian said smiling.

Right then the bell run and all the girls went after each other. Trish and Victoria went at it while Jade and Mickey James went at it. The camera shows Jade throw Mickey into the ropes but Mickey ducked. She went to hit Jade but she ducked and kicked Mickey in the back of the head.

"Wow, This match is great. Hotties with puppies!" shouted King.

Trish grabbed Victoria and threw her over the rope and she landed on the outside. Trish looked at Jade and Mickey who were beating the hell out of each other with punches. The crowd cheered loudly when Trish grabbed Mickey by the hair and kicked her in the stomach and did the Stratusfaction. She grabbed mickey and threw her over the rope to the outside.

"Did you see that Trish threw Mickey James out!" shouted Coach.

"Yes we saw that but why?" asked Chris.

Jade got up and grabbed Trish by the hair and threw her across the ring. The crowd cheered loudly when Jade pulled Trish up only to get a punch in the stomach. Trish jumped onto Jade and started to hit her over and over again. Right then Jade kicked Trish in the stomach and almost went through the ropes but Mickey held Trish in the match. Jade's eyes got bit and grabbed Trish and threw her into the ropes. She hit Trish with a clothes line. With a smart look on her she saw Mickey get into the ring.

"Ohk Now this what the match is for." Coach said smiling.

Trish got up against the ropes and Jade threw Mickey into Trish making them both go over the top rope. Jade smiled at Mickey who was looking on in shock as Trish laid out on the mat knocked out.

"Here is your winner and the new women's champion JADE HART!" Lillian shouted smiling.

The crowd cheered loudly. Jade got the women's title and got out of the ring and looked at Mickey and hit her over the head with it. Mickey fell over and held her head. Jade looked at Trish then sat down beside her checking up on her. Trish's eyes opened and smiled at Jade. She looked at Mickey then grabbed Jade by the hair and kissed her full on the lips.

"WHOA!" shouted King.

Mickey looked at Jade and Trish who were still kissing with a mad look and evil glare. They broke apart breathing heavily. Mickey looked at Trish then at Jade who was smiling and helped Trish up and grabbed her hand and they walked backstage hand in hand.

Backstage

Jade and Trish busted out laughing then hugged each other then laughed when Shawn walked up and grabbed Jade from behind.

"Now that was some hot TV watching my girlfriend and her best friend kiss to make a girl mad. Damn I need to be in this angle. I mean hell I am I'm next to be making out with this hottie." Shawn said laughing.

Trish and Jade laughed then hugged each other one more before walking from each other. They walked into Shawn's office and smiled when the camera man told them to go.

"Nice job out there winning the women's' title and I must say its hot to see Trish and you kiss but where is mine?" asked Shawn.

Jade smiled and put the women's title down on his desk then grabbed him by his coat and kissed him on the lips the crowd cheered loudly then booed loudly when Mickey James walks in.

"How could you! How in the hell can you kiss Trish then come back here and kiss Shawn !" shouted Mickey.

"Easy Mickey, I made out with Trish to make some good thing for you to see that Trish doesn't love you and I can make out with Shawn because he is my fiancée'" replied Jade smiling.

The crowd cheered loudly when Mickey walked out of the office in a mad rage. Jade and Shawn are shown laughing and smiling when the door closes and the camera fades black.

Cut

Jade smiled as Shawn grabbed her ass and pulled her up making her put her legs around his waist. She smiled at him with a devilish look.

"Let me guess you are in the mood for some play time since your mom and dad took the kids?" Jade asked smiling.

"You bet." replied Shawn.

Right then he pulled her down and he kissed her on the lips Trish walked in smiling and then laughed out loud.

"SHIT!" Shouted Trish laughing.

They broke apart and saw the blonde hair cutie blushing and laughing. Jade just laughed at her then put her legs on the floor making Shawn frown at her. Jade kissed his lips making him smile again.

"Sup Trish?" asked Jade.

"Well since the show is over there is some fans backstage that to see if you will sign a few things and they want some pictures of the both of you." Trish said smiling.

Jade and Shawn nodded then looked at her as she walked over of the office.

"No Way in hell Shawn I'm having a 3sum with my best friend. Before you even ask." Jade said putting her finger in his face.

"What it's a thought? I mean come on look at her. She is perfect." Shawn said laughing.

Jade looked at him with a evil eye then grabbed her jacket then threw him his jacket. Jade grabbed her bag and walked over the office and signed a few hats and pictures then took a few pictures.

"Can I have a picture of you and Mr. Michaels please?" asked a little girl.

"Sure thing hun." Jade replied.

Jade pulled Shawn to her and put her arms around his neck then looked at the camera making a crazy face. The girl giggled at them then took the picture.

"What's your name?" asked Jade.

"Timisha." she replied.

"Well Timisha how about I sign your t-shirt then if its ok with your mom me and Shawn here take you out for some ice cream?" Jade asked

The little girls eye lid up and smiled brightly. The girl's mom smiled at them and nodded and followed close behind as they walked to the nearest ice cream stand in the arena.

"I know its not much but Timisha I wanted to tell you that you are the sweetest girl I've ever meet." Jade said smiling.

"I second that." Shawn replied then kissed the little girl's cheek making her blush.

"Aww Shawn look she is blushing. I bet she wont wrap her cheek for a long time." her mom said smiling.

They finished the ice cream and said good bye to Timisha and her mom then waved as they left the arena. Jade smiled at Shawn then grabbed his ice cream cone and put some on his face. She licked it off smiling at him.

"come on Future wife of mine I'm going to make you so happy!" shouted Shawn laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Next Day

"Hey Guys. Wake up!" shouted Trish as she opened the blinds in the hotel room.

With the light hitting her face Jade sat up fast and grabbed the covers holding them over her chest.

"Whoa there honey tell Shawn to wake up its almost 2 in the after noon. Me and you Jade have to go to a photo shoot today." Trish said looking

"Alright I'll get up but close your eyes." Jade said grabbing her t-shirt from the floor.

Trish closed her eyes and turned around. Shawn grabbed his boxers and put them own. Jade grabbed her panties and put them on. Trish turned around when she saw Shawn go into the bathroom.

"Well I can't wait we are going to be modeling lingerie today and I can't wait!" shouted Jade smiling.

"Me either I mean seeing my girlfriend in stuff like that. I can't wait." Shawn said laughing.

Both Trish and Jade rolled their eyes as Jade changed into a pair of blue jeans and a halter top that showed off her stomach and her belly ring. Trish hugged Shawn then she waited by the door. Jade kissed Shawn on the lips then walked out of the hotel room with Trish.

Studio

Trish and Jade walked in smiling and looked at Justin who was the camera guy. They walked over to the table and saw all the lingerie on the table.

"The pink thong is mine!" shouted Jade smiling. "Yellow Thong and Top, Pink thong and Pink top, and that white bra and panties set." added Jade as she picked them up.

"Ok then Jade, the purple bikini thing is mine." Trish replied. "Green bra and panties set, Red thong and that little red thing, plus that black bra and black thong." she added smiled.

They walked into the bathroom and they walked out. They grabbed a rope and looked at Justin who had Shawn beside him.

"Aren't you suppose to be at the gym with Paul and Vince?" asked Jade with her hands on her hips.

"Change of plans. Vince is here with me he is just over there with Torrie talking about her angle." replied Shawn.

Jade just looked at him then looked at Trish pulling her to the door. Justin followed behind as they got outside and looked around saw they were going to be doing in the park. Trish grabbed Jade's hand put is on her shoulder and they looked at the camera. Justin look a picture and the crowd started to form around them.

"Attention Guys Jade Hart is a hottie!" shouted a fan.

Both Trish and Jade laughed when Shawn gave the guy a look. They did a whole shoot outside and some against a wall then some under a water fall making the girls get wet.

Inside Studio

Jade and Trisha changed into their regular clothes. Everyone looked at them as Trish grabbed Jade's ass smiling.

"No I'm a not a lesbian I just like to freak people out." Jade said smiling.

Shawn grabbed Jade's hand then grabbed Trish's hand they walked out of the studio hand in hand. Justin and everyone of the crew laughed at them. Jade laughed when they all got into the limo and left.

Hotel

They got to the floor they were own and saw Stephanie McMahon and Sarah in the hall way talking. Jade's eyes got big and looked at Shawn and Trisha.

"Look who is it is. The Shawn gang." Sarah said looking at her.

"What do you want Sarah? Why are you even here?" asked Trish.

"Simple Trisha. Sarah now works with the WWE." Stephanie said smiling.

After saying the comment Jade's eyes got really wide then fainted. Trish grabbed her best friend and fell to the floor with her. Shawn looked at Sarah then checked on Jade.

"Damn it, just what the fuck we need Stephanie." Trish said as Stephanie got down and checked on Jade.

Jade's eyes open slowly and looked at Sarah who was standing over the group with her sick smile. Jade looked at the group around her then she got up with the help of Stephanie and Shawn.

"Steph, did you say that Sarah was going to work here?" asked Jade,

Stephanie replied with a nod. Jade closed her eyes then walked past Sarah and walked into her and Shawn's hotel room.

"Smart move Stephanie. You might have just ended something good." Shawn said moving past Sarah.

Trish looked at both of them then walked down the hallway trying to get into the hotel room with Shawn and Jade. Everyone in the hallway watched as Stephanie and Sarah walked down the hallway.

Hotel Room

"This is fucking great! I mean Sarah working here. This is going to drive me up the damn fucking wall!" shouted Jade.

Trish walked in making Shawn and Jade look at her.

"Calm down Jade I'm sure its not that bad." Trish said getting on the side of Shawn.

"It can't be bad! Have you lost your damn mind Trish. Sarah working here is a bad mistake! She hates me! She will do anything she can to break me and Shawn u!" shouted Jade.

"Jade listen Sarah wont do anything." replied Shawn.

Jade just looked at Shawn with a look then sat down on the bed the put hands in her hair and started to breath slowly. Trish sat down beside her while Shawn sat down on the floor looking up at her.

"Listen to me Jade, I love you and you know that. Trish knows it and Sarah knows it. Don't worry her ok?" Shawn said kissing Jade's hand.

Jade just nodded at him while Trish hugged her. Trish hugged her best friend looked at Shawn who gave Jade one of his face smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

San Antonio, Texas

"Alright its good to be home." Shawn said getting out of the rental car.

Jade laughed and got out while grabbing her bag. Jade smiled then walked over to Shawn who had the door open.

"Well Michael Shawn Hickenbottom I have to admit it's the same as it was when I left." Jade said walking in putting her bag down beside the stairs.

"I didn't do anything and you yet your using my full name." Shawn said laughing.

Jade laughed when she walked into the living room and saw that everything was left in place since she last seen it.

"Dang Shawn was the last time you were home? Before I left?" asked Jade.

All Shawn did was nod at her. Jade smiled then walked over to him and grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him down and kissed him on the lips hard. Shawn kissed back then broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"Well it looks like that we are happy to be home." Shawn said putting his arm Jade's waist.

Jade smiled at him then walked into the kitchen and looked around and remembered where everything was.

"Remember how to cook?" Shawn said in a smartass way.

"No I don't remember I'm just looking for your maid who is in the cabinet some where." replied Jade smiling at him.

He gave her a look and then just busted out laughing. Jade grabbed some chicken and put it on the cutting board.

"So I take it that you are going to make Grilled chicken, salad, and some pie?" asked Shawn walking over to the table.

Jade nodded at him then looked up at him and saw him in her face with his famous smile. Jade smiled back at him then laughed when the door bell went off.

"Who did you tell that we were coming home?" asked Jade.

"No one." replied Shawn.

Both Jade and Shawn walked to the door and opened it and saw Bret Hart standing in the door way with his wife Cinzia.

"DAD!" shouted Jade smiling.

Bret laughed at his daughter as she hugged him. Cinzia laughed at her step daughter then got a hug from her.

"Come on in Bret, I wont screw you over this time." Shawn said looking at him with a smile.

Bret, Cinzia, and Jade looked at Shawn with a shocked look then Jade helped them in as she grabbed their bags. Jade gave Shawn a look then walked past him without saying a word to him.

"What?" asked Shawn to him self.

He closed the door and walked into the living room where Bret and Cinzia was sitting down.

"Don't worry about it Shawn ok? Its in the past even though I want to screw you over but I can't because your dating my daughter." Bret said looking at Shawn as Jade walked into the living room.

Jade grab both of them a bottle of water then at down beside her dad. Shawn looked at Bret then at Jade.

"So how is your wrestling career coming Jade?" asked Cinzia.

"I'm doing very good. I'm the WWE women's champion and plus in a storyline I own 75 percent of the WWE." replied Jade as she put her arm around her dad's arm and put her head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe your doing good in the company. So Shawn how are you coming? I mean I'm sure you can't be doing good as my daughter here but hell no one can." Bret said in a smartass way.

Both Jade and Cinzia laughed at Bret as Shawn got a look on his face. Jade looked at Shawn who looked some what hurt.

"if you guys don't mind I'll leave you guys to catching up to do and I'll go work on dinner like Jade was going to do." Shawn said getting up walking out of the looking up.

Bret looked at Jade with a confused look.

"What is his problem?" asked Bret.

" I don't know." Jade replied. " here." she added.

She handed the remote to them as she got up and went into the kitchen where Shawn was. She put her hands on her hips.

"What is your problem?" asked Jade.

"Nothing, I just thought you would like some time with them." Shawn said without looking up.

" I know you like a book Michael." replied Jade.

Shawn just looked at her as she walked over to him and put her arms around his waist and hugged him. Right then Shawn looked down at Jade and smiled at her.

"I know something is wrong with you Shawn so I'll talk to you about it tonight." Jade said then she smacked him on the ass.

He jumped a little bit then smiled at her. Shawn went back to cooking as she walked back into the living room with her dad and step mom.

Dinner Time

"Come on and eat guys I don't think I screwed up!" shouted Shawn laughing.

Cinzia and Jade helped Bret to the dining room. Everyone sat down at the table and smiled at each other.

"I'm scared to try. Someone else try it." Bret said laughing.

"Fine I'll try it." Jade said laughing.

She put some in her mouth and ate some then grabbed her throat and acted like she was going to die. She put her head to the side then act like she was dead. She stopped her breathing and everything.

"Alright Jade Hart enough." Bret said.

Jade didn't move everyone's eyes got big as they moved to Jade. Shawn touched her face then her eyes opened wide smiling.

"GOT CHA!" shouted Jade laughing.

Cinzia laughed at Jade who was smiling and laughing.

"Don't you do that again!" shouted Bret hitting his daughter on the back hard.

"OUCHIE! CINIZA!" shouted Jade acting like she was crying.

Shawn laughed at Jade who was eating again. Everyone at the table looked at each other as they ate. Right then Shawn grabbed some salad and threw it at Jade and hit her straight in the face.

"So you want to have a food fight Shawn?" asked Jade smiling.

She grabbed her bowl of salad and walked over to him and put some dressing on it and acted like she was eating them walked up behind Shawn and put it on his head.

"Two can play that game." Jade said smiling.

Cinzia laughed then got a hand full of pie in her face by Bret. Jade looked at her dad with a shocked face then laughed when Cinzia put the rest of the pie in Bret's face.

"Girls against Guys." replied Cinzia.

Jade grabbed the chicken and put it in Shawn's shirt since he was trying to get the salad from his hair. His eyes got big as Bret grabbed Cinzia and put some chicken in her shirt.

"Now we can play." said Bret.

"Oh Shit!" shouted Jade

Right then her dad walked up behind her and she didn't know it. Bret put some pie down her shirt. Shawn grabbed some ranching dressing. And put it down Jade's shirt.

"MY GOD THAT IS COLD!" shouted Jade laughing. "I GIVE UP!" she added laughing.

Everyone was laughing really hard when they realized they had so much to clean up. Right then the door bell rang. Everyone's eyes got big. Jade smiled.

"Come on." replied Jade laughing.

She walked to the door and opened it….

OOC: I didn't have a clue that Bret already had a kid named Jade I just found out today….so I guess this is the 2nd kid named Jade lol


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hello Trisha, We weren't thinking anyone would come." Jade said laughing.

"From the looks of things I think you guys just had a food fight since your dad is covered in food." Trish said laughing.

Bret and Cinzia walked up behind Jade with smiles on their faces. Jade looked down her shirt and laughed.

"Is that Ranch dressing?" asked Trish laughing.

All Jade did was nod at her . Trish walked into the house laughing when she saw Shawn putting some food in the trash can from his hair.

"You put salad in his hair?" Trish asked as walked into the kitchen.

"Yes he threw salad at me so I put salad and dressing in his hair." replied Jade.

Trish laughed and walked over to Shawn trying to help him get some things out of his hair. Jade laughed when she took her over shirt and off trying to get the ranch dressing off of her shirt.

"This is nice to see that everyone is getting along fine." Trish said smiling.

"Its really nice to see that my daughter and Shawn here get along." Bret said walking up behind Trish.

Trish turned around and got a hand shake from Bret and Cinzia.

"I'm going to take a shower Ill be back down later." Shawn said kissing Jade on the lips.

Jade nodded and grabbed a paper towel trying to get the ranch dressing off of her shirt. Trish told everyone she was going to use the bathroom.

Upstairs

Trish looked down the hallway then down the stairs making sure no one was coming and walked into the master bedroom saw Shawn was already in the bathroom. She smiled then closed the door to the bedroom and started to take her clothes off. She tipped toed to the bathroom.

3 hours

"Alright I think that is enough time to use the bathroom Jade. I mean Shawn taking a 3 hour shower? I think something is up." Cinzia said looking at Jade as they watched the dishes.

"I know I'm going to see what's up." Jade said putting the dish in the sink.

Jade walked up the stairs and heard yelling.

"DON'T EVER MENTION THIS TO JADE THAT WE SLEPT TOGETHER." shouted Shawn.

Jade's eyes got big then ran up the stairs and opened the bedroom door and saw Trish putting her shirt on. Both of them looked at the door and saw Jade crying.

"Jade!" shouted Trish.

Jade walked into the bedroom grabbed her bag and jacket. Shawn ran in front of the door trying ot block her way out of the bedroom.

"Move Michael Shawn Hickenbottom or I'll knock you out." Jade said really upset.

Shawn didn't move so Jade kicked him in the balls. Trish's eyes got big then looked at Jade who was upset.

"I never want to speak ever again to your sorry asses again!" shouted Jade.

She opened the door and ran down the stairs.

"Cinzia and Dad come on please I want to get out of this house now!" shouted Jade opening the door.

"What happen?" asked Bret.

"He slept with Trish!" shouted Jade crying.

Both Cinzia and Bret's eyes got big as Trish and Shawn was walking down the stairs. Bret looked at Trish who backed up. Shawn looked at Bret as he was holding his balls. Right then Bret punched him in the face really hard making him fall down the stairs.

"Now we are leaving." Bret said.

"Come on Jade its ok." Cinzia said hugging Jade and grabbing her bag.

Bret looked at Trish then walked down the stairs out of the house slamming the door. Trish walked down the stairs and checked on Shawn.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" shouted Shawn hoarsely.

4 Months

Raw

"We have heard from Linda McMahon that someone is going to be here that we haven't seen in a long time. I mean who can that be?" asked King.

"I don't know but many names comes to mind." replied Coach.

Right then "In The Shadows" hit and the crow cheers loudly as Jade walks out with the women's title on her shoulder and she smiled brightly then walked down the ramp and got into the ring using the steps instead of her sliding under the ropes. Lillian gave her a mic.

"Alright I need Vince McMahon, Shane McMahon, Trish Stratus, Lita, and Shawn Michaels out here right now. Forget the damn music shit and get your asses out here now." Jade said upset.

Everyone of them walked out from the back and the crowd was shocked at the tone of Jade. Everyone got into the ring. Jade looked at them with some looks.

"Alright Lita I would like to talk to you and tell you that I'm giving the women's title to you. You are the only Diva I see who needs it." Jade said handing the women's title to her.

"Thank you." Lita said getting the women's title.

"Alright Now for both of the McMahon's. As of tonight Vince and Shane you guys now own the WWE once again." Jade said handing them papers.

Vince and Shane looked at her with a confusing looking. The crowd was booing loudly as Jade walked over and got into Trish's face.

"Now for the little whore who ruin my life, You were my best friend Trish Stratus. You treated me really good then you slept with my fiancée so that proves you're a whore." Jade shouted.

Right then Jade slapped Trish in the face really hard. The crowd cheered loudly as Trish held her face and looked up at and went to hit but Jade put 1 finger up.

"You wouldn't hit a pregnant woman now would you Trish?" asked Jade.

Shawn's eyes got big and looked at Jade he went to touch her but she moved out of the way.

"Vince and Shane can you please get between me and Shawn Michaels here please." Jade asked.

They got in front of her and Jade looked at Shawn with a sad face.

"Shawn you are going to be a dad again. Plus they are twins. I can't wait to raise this twins on my own. After you slept with my ex best friend I never want to see you again. So that proves to me you aren't anything special but I got someone now who loves me more then anything but don't worry its not another man. Its my father Bret Hart. Goodbye Shawn Michaels and good bye WWE fans." Jade said sadly.

Shane helped Jade out of the ring to the side and Vince and Shane helped her off the side of the ring and she looked at Shawn with sad eyes. She was leaving Shawn and the WWE fans behind.


End file.
